What is justice?
by Ecorum
Summary: Au. Bruce never showed him any type of affection. Alfred always turned a blind eye. He had to act to fit in. He couldn't go on so he jumped and Chesire caught him. What? Season 1, Batgirl/Barbra G. x Robin/Richard G. x Cheshire/Jade.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back with a rewrite since the other version spiraled out of control. This one is more realistic slightly less dark but is a far improvement at least in my opinion to the original. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Robin steeled his nerves. He could do it. Just a couple more seconds and he would be free, free of Batman who only saw him as a disappointment, free of Alfred who watched him fall but did nothing to help, free of the team who could never understand who he was, free of life and all of it's cruelty. He would be free just like his namesake, just like his parents. His parents. He could almost see them, now. Smiling, waving, they were calling to him just as he was calling to them. He was going to join them. He was going home. Yet there was a small part of him screaming. It was afraid. It told him to stay, that everything would be alright. It sounded like Barbra. Barbra. She was the one person in the world who really loved him. She was the one person who understood him and cared for him. She was the only person he would leave behind, the only person who would miss him. She was the only one he said goodbye to. Granted, it was just a recording but it was the most he could do because he knew if he saw Barbra's face again, he would never be able to leave. A few tears escaped his eyes. He would miss her.

"Hello Robby." A voice purred behind him.

Robin spun around. No one was going to stop him now.

Cheshire sauntered over to him. "Did the big bad bat leave his precious bird all alone?"

"Go away Chesire." Robin growled.

"But why would I leave my precious bird?" Chesire took off her mask. "I know what you are feeling right now, Robin. I was standing exactly where you are standing eight years ago."

No, no, no. No one was supposed to know. He had to act quickly. "You couldn't." Even to his own ears it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"A father who will always see you as a disappointment. A mother who stands to the side watching everything but does nothing. A group of people who could never understand. Then that one person that tries to bring you back but is too naïve to save you. I was there Robin and take it from someone who has survived. Jumping isn't the answer."

Robin shook his head frantically. All lies, she was just trying to get him off the ledge. He shouldn't listen to her…but he was. His resolve started crumbling. No, he had to jump it was the only way. Robin stepped backwards. Tears started freefalling. He didn't want to do this but it was the only way.

Chesire came closer. "Robin, you don't have to do this."

"It's the only way." Robin sobbed then felt his heel go over the edge.

Robin saw Chesire move to him but it was already to late. He was falling just like his parents. He could hear them now, singing and laughing. They were throwing a party for him. Suddenly, it was all alright. It didn't matter what Chesire said. It didn't matter that the world didn't understand. It didn't matter that he was leaving Barbra behind. It didn't matter and for the first time since his parents died Robin felt like he was flying. He couldn't help it and laughed for the first time in years without it being forced. He was free.

Then like a all dreams it came to an end. Chesire grabbed the boy wonder around his midsection and grappled away.

He was so close to escaping it all, so close to finally being free of the world and all of it's evils, so close. It wasn't fair. He fought for the world. He bled for it and this was how it repaid him by taking away his one hope for happiness, his one hope for rest because in all honest Robin was tired. He was tired of leading a double life. He was tired of pretending to fit in. He was tired of never being enough. He was tired of waking up in a world worst than the one he went to bed with. He was tired of living. Why couldn't Chesire understand that? Did she cling to the belief that no matter what happened now the future would always be better? A part of Robin laughed. The future was far worse than the present. It was far more cruel, far more unfair. In Robin's eyes the present was by far the best. It held no false promises. It told no lies. All it was, a blunt statement of fact devoid of emotion. It was the one thing Robin could depend on aside from Barbra, a harsh reality, yet that harsh reality for all of it's perceived unfairness, it was the fairest thing in life. Then again what was life? Better yet what was fair? Robin already knew the answer to the first question, hell, but the second was new. Never before had he dared to ask that question out of fear for what the answer might mean but now Robin had nothing to fear. Fair was cold, hard, unyielding. What society masqueraded as fair was warm, soft, flexible, nothing like what the reality was. Fair as society knew it was a lie. The heart of all society was a lie. Robin thought about the tale of the man who built a house on sand all it took was a little water to bring it crashing down. No wonder Chesire could not understand. If she did her entire world would come crashing down. That thought struck a chord. Would it be so bad that a world so weak, so corrupt be brought to it's end? Robin knew there was no alternative. It was fundamentally flawed. The only way the world could be bettered was by clearing away the old world and creating a new world, one based on truths, not lies; facts, not opinions; realities, not fantasies. Robin regained his fire, his purpose.

Robin regarded Chesire. Now he could see the emotions over her face. Compassion, determination, a little joy, anticipation, anxiety, he could read them all but now he had the ability to put everything together and read what the puzzle spelt, obsession. Judging from the lack of arousal it wasn't of a sexual nature so he was comparatively safe for the time being. Also judging by the severity of her emotions, she would care for him, love him like few have. Robin needed that. He needed somebody to love him. Somebody to pull him back from the brink and as Chesire said before Barbra was to naïve. Don't get him wrong, he loved her but she could never be the anchor he needed. Chesire on the other hand was far from naïve. He knew that what Chesire told him before was the truth thanks to Artemis but had been too far gone to accept it before. She could be the anchor, his life line. A part of Robin, the part that sounded like Barbra, told him that he was insane and should get to Barbra immediately but like last time Robin ignored the voice.

Chesire finally set them down on the roof of a small rundown apartment complex.

"Thank you." Robin whispered yet somehow managed to but a tremendous intensity in them.

"Anything for my little bird." Chesire said playfully hugging Robin. It was another show of the affection he craved so much. Robin couldn't resist and hugged back. It felt good. It felt strong but there was a slight flinch of surprise.

"Surprised?" Robin teased. He couldn't help himself, he let out a little laugh.

"Very." Chesire shot back.

Robin could feel something shifting. It was warm, comforting yet it was heavy almost uncomfortably so. It made him hesitate. A part of him, the part Batman created, took advantage. It questioned the feeling. It questioned Chesire. It questioned Robin. Was it really smart to feel that way for an assassin? For all he knew it could be an act devised by Ra Al Ghul to turn him into a shadow. Once upon a time, he wouldn't have hesitated to say no. Once upon a time, he would have been adamant against killing but it wasn't once upon a time. Robin would kill. He knew that now. The question was who would he kill, Those who have oppressed the weak or those who encouraged weakness? His answer, why not both? Impracticality, suicidal, insane, immediately sprang to mind but Robin brushed it off. No one fought both the light and the darkness before. It was supposed to be impossible but was it? Light and Dark have been at war since the beginning of time. All Robin would need to do would be to build up an event, force both sides to put everything on the line then kill the wounded victor. It was practical to a point. There would always be darkness there would always be light, any attempt to change that would be the height of folly. Robin admitted that but if he could keep both sides from becoming powerful, organized there wouldn't be oppressors or those encouraging weakness. There wouldn't be the Light and there wouldn't be the League, there would be hero and there wouldn't be villains. Without the extremes which society held as examples for right and wrong, it would be that much easier to change it.

Chesire pulled him even closer to her, reminding Robin of the present.

He didn't want to think about the short comings of society. He didn't want to think about the failures of society. Right now, he was loved and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Chesire was in pain.

Every waking moment of her life was a painful reminder of her failure eight years ago. Since that moment, Chesire only felt pain. Pain was there every morning when she woke up. Pain was there every night she went to sleep. Pain was everywhere. Pain was looking at her innocent sister and knowing she couldn't protect her. Pain was looking in the mirror and realizing how much of a monster she was. Pain was standing at the edge and realizing she couldn't jump. Pain was her life. It made her and broke her, confided and betrayed her. It was both her oldest friend and her oldest enemy. Pain was inescapable. She spent the last eight years of her life running from pain. She looked everywhere for the one place she could hide from pain, the one sanctuary not even pain would dare violate. After eight years of looking, Chesire finally found her salvation.

Robin was in many ways a younger version of her. Still cocooned by the lies the world forced him to believe but was quickly realizing the truth of what laid beyond. He was a kindred spirit. The only one Chesire had found in eight years. When she was with him, even if at a distance or disguised, the pain left. It was a wonderfully beautiful experience that words could not even begin to describe. The first time that happened, it took every ounce of willpower she had in her body to keep from falling to her knees and bawling her eyes out. She quickly found out that the effects of his presence were addictive. She wanted him constantly. It was like an insatiable hunger or thirst only a thousand times more powerful. She became dependent on it. The amount of will it took to not help Robin every time he was hurt was impressive. The amount of will it took to step away from Robin was unreal. Every cell in her body was screaming for Robin, screaming for the happiness he brought but that one little shell of logic said no. The pain of listening to that one little shell was worse than anything Chesire could ever experience with the only exception being the pain she would have felt if she was forced to kill Robin. No. Chesire silently vowed to die before doing that. She would never kill Robin and would give her life to save Robin any day so when he threw himself off the building Chesire didn't think.

As she was falling, a part of her wondered what she would do if she failed. Another part of her said if she failed she would land right next to him and leave this world of pain together. That thought made a smile appear on Chesire's face despite the circumstances. Her, Robin, and a world free of pain, it sounded like heaven. She could just picture it. An open meadow with a bubbling creek passing through it. A waterfall just at the edge of the clearing. A picnic table with- the sound of laughter broke her from her daydream.

Reacting quickly, Chesire grabbed Robin and grappled away.

Chesire was in shock. She almost let Robin die. She almost let her precious bird die because of a stupid daydream. She didn't deserve to live. The only thing staying her hand was the little bird in her arms. He looked so lost, so conflicted. Chesire would live for him. She would defend him, guide him. In return he would keep the pain away. It would be perfect.

Chesire set the two of them down on a roof top.

"Thank you."

Chesire almost did a double take. It was quietly spoken. Just above a whisper but the words barely contained the subtle intensity. Where had the weak, innocent, bird gone? Chesire played it off. "Anything for my little bird."

She hugged him then nearly had a heart attack when Robin returned it. Oh, she managed to conceal the shock easily since she was used to hiding the pain.

"Surprised?" Robin teased.

How? Chesire didn't have time to answer that question so she readily replied. "Very." The question was why was she so surprised to felt him return her affection? It took a moment but then the answer dawn on her. She always viewed herself as inferior, unworthy. The rejection before the fall no matter how much she understood still cut, deeply yet here he was hugging her back. It was a dream. It had to be a dream but her body told her otherwise.

It was real and nothing else mattered.

Chesire pulled him closer. He seemed to be of the same opinion because he drove himself even farther into her embrace. It was then that she realized her version of heaven wouldn't be a grassy field or a beautiful water fall, it would just be the two of them, forever. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Well how was it? Improvement or what ever that other word is. Anyway i'm starting up an updating schedule, every one or two weeks and sending out a challenge to the entire YJ fandom, make more ChesirexRobin/Nightwing stories. One-shots or multi it doesn't matter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a perfect moment of pure peace and happiness but like all moments it came to an end.

Robin's comm went off. "Robin report." Cheshire went stiff but luckily Robin's reflex saved them the suspicion

Robin reflexively answered. "All clear on my end."

There was a pause. It barely deserved to be called a hesitation but for people like Batman and Robin that split second meant everything.

"Whose with you?" Batman demanded.

Cheshire's eyes widened then hastily made a silent retreat.

"No one." Robin lied. Never before had so much ridden on a lie. Robin was definitely feeling the pressure but he kept his voice steady and smooth.

"You're a terrible liar." Batman accused.

"Which is why I'm telling the truth." Robin replied. "A little trust would go a long way."

"I'll trust you when you stop lying to me." Batman responded.

"I'm not lying to you!" Robin protested allowing appropriate amounts of frustration to enter his voice.

"You're getting better but not enough to fool me." Batman ordered. "Batcave now."

Robin sighed. "Fine."

Robin grappled away. He was going to have to play his cards exactly right if he wanted to fool Batman. He needed a strong primary defense, deny, deny, deny. Secondary defense, distraction the unusual quiet of Gotham. Tertiary defense, offensive strategy target Batman's only flaw without enraged state, his love life. Quaternary wall, silence. Last line of defense, false story involving a very willing if somewhat drunk fan girl. It wasn't the prettiest of fall backs but it would be the only one to justify any changes or inconsistencies in his person. Should everything fail. Robin shuddered to think about what would happen to him. Belle Reve would look like heaven compared to the league's solitary confinement facility or worse Martian Manhunter would screw with his mind until he actually believed the crap Bruce shoved his way.

Robin suppressed a shiver. No, he would commit suicide long before his mind no longer was his own and unlike before he would succeed.

* * *

Cheshire was free of the pain that constantly haunted her life. Free of the pain that was her life. It was beautiful. The eternity of freedom though only lasted a moment, a long moment but a moment nonetheless. Robin's communicator sounded.

That accursed sound broke the sacred moment. It remind Cheshire of the pain waiting patiently for it's opportunity to reclaim it's favorite chew toy. It remind Cheshire of the fragility of the sanctuary and how much she stood to still lose. It wasn't fair. What could she possibly have done to be born into a family of assassins? What could she possibly have done to warrant the pathetic excuse for a childhood that she had? What had she done to lose her innocence of the world so young? What had she done to be forced to live when she was far better dead?

Subconsciously, she became aware of the need for a silent but quick retreat. Cheshire didn't question her instincts. She merely obeyed.

She simply obeyed. That thought struck a cord. She obeyed and obeyed. She obeyed her father and became an assassin. She obeyed Talia and left her home. She obeyed the shadows and killed relentlessly. She obeyed her desires and denied Robin's bid for happiness. She obeyed. That was what she has been doing since birth.

Cheshire looked up in time to see Robin swing away. Her Robin was swinging away from her.

Pain swooped in finally rewarded for it's patience and pecked away at the feast of joy that was Cheshire not moment's before. Cheshire resisted the urge to cry out. It wouldn't make a difference, all it would do, all it would every do would be to bring more pain.

Gingerly, Cheshire curled into a ball then cried herself to sleep.

Cheshire was in pain.

* * *

Barbra attacked the dummy with worried ferocity. Dick had been getting worse despite Alfred's reassurances of a speeding recovery and considering Dick's already problematic state there wasn't a whole lot of cushion between stability and insanity. He once told her that he felt like he took Atlas' spot in holding the world and that no matter how hard he tried the sky keep getting closer and closer. In truth, Barbra suspected that not even Atlas could hold up to the pressures Dick handled. Dick had to be an A+ student. Dick had to be the star mathlete. Dick had to be one of greatest acrobats in the world. Dick had to be the ultimate lady's man. Dick had to be the perfect ward of a playboy billionaire. The pressure of that alone would crack most men but he also had the added pressure of being Robin the boy wonder, the bright part of the dynamic duo, the first protégée, the role model and idol every little boy and girl looked up to, while trying to deal with the death of his parents almost completely alone in a none supportive home environment with as much as two to three hours of sleep a night. It was too much and in Barbra's mind the fact that Dick failed to crack for three years only meant that when he finally does crack he will shatter. All of the indicators were pointing towards that shatter but she was powerless to do anything since her dad was home on a rare night off from work.

It was frustrating beyond belief, hence the practice dummy.

What could she do? She had been his only ray of sunshine for years(his words not Barbra's) but it simply wasn't enough. Alfred did nothing. She couldn't trust herself to even be in the same room as Bruce for fear of completely losing her already fragile temper. She couldn't tell her dad unless she wanted to put more pressure on Dick by forcing him through an even bigger media scandal than Bruce adopting him. So far as Barbra knew no one was a close friend of Dick other than herself. There was absolutely nothing she could do and it frustrated her. Dick was such a great person and friend. He didn't deserve the weight of the world. He didn't deserve the pain. Why was the world so screwed over that the precious few who do the right things are the ones who are treated the worst?

Barbra tore the head off the practice dummy off in one particularly vicious right hook. She forced herself to calm down.

It was true. She hated the feeling of helplessness; it was one of the reasons she strove for perfection, but it was also her biggest button. If anything was going to be the end of her it would be that weakness. She actually had it mostly under control but when it came to Dick, it was a completely different story, hence the headless practice dummy.

Just then her cell phone rang. It was Dick.

Something was wrong. Barbra just knew it. "What happened?"

There was a hesitation. "I had a revelation."

"What kind?" Barbra feared the answer.

"The world altering kind." Dick replied. "I finally found my purpose, Babs."

The floor dropped out from beneath her. She knew where he was going with it. "You're leaving."

"I'm sorry, Babs." There was a desperation in his voice the kind Barbra had not heard since he told her about his extracurricular activities. "I have to do this and I have to do this alone."

Like hell. "Oh no you don't. I'm going with you even if I have to fight you."

"You have always been the one protecting me Barbra. Now, let me protect you. The places I will be going, the things I will be doing, they aren't exactly…how do I put this… Moral. I'll be making enemies on both sides. I will become the most wanted person on Earth. I don't want you to get sucked into that."

"What happened?" Barbra demanded.

"You should be getting an email in the next minute. I'm sorry but for now this is goodbye."

Barbra could feel Dick's tears on the other line as he hung up. She didn't have time to redial as her computer indicated a new email.

She watched it, took a deep breath, and exhaled. She had to find Dick but first, Bruce going to pay.

* * *

**So there you have it a little late partially due to the fact that i couldn't find my laptop and partially due to the fact i have almost no free time now.  
**


End file.
